In the container industry, specialized containers have been developed for specific applications, including the needs of manufacturers and packagers, shipping needs, and the needs of consumers. An ideal package is easy to fill and assemble, convenient to ship, and easy for consumers to open and use. It is further preferred for a container to have a long useful life.
Small, cylindrical objects such as batteries have been packaged and shipped in many different types of containers. Traditionally, batteries have been packaged and shipped in paperboard cartons or in combined plastic-paperboard packages meant for hanging on hooks. Though these types of packaging have gained acceptance in the marketplace, they are somewhat inconvenient because of wasted material for display purposes, and they generally take up more room than is necessary to contain their contents. Further, these containers are easily damaged and do not provide convenient means for a user to access container contents over time.
There is a need for a carton for packaging, shipping, and dispensing small items that combines the features of being easy to fill and dispense with judicious use of construction materials and hardiness throughout the packaging, shipping, and consumer use cycles.